Ain't a Love Song
by xochelebearxo
Summary: For 2 years, Corrina has followed him like a puppy but Happy had returned to a pit bull he wants to tame. They have to deal with betrayal, family, enemies and now the new feelings swarming them while they try to survive. Rated M. Happy/OFC.
1. Changing Times

Alright! So I know that I can't really update DTDE and so I decided since a few of you did want a Happy/OFC story that I would give it to you! And to those worrying about me not completing DTDE do not worry. My Tig/Ana story is my baby along with this story now and I've decided that I'm going to do updating like this : A. One update per story per week or B. Two updates on DTDE one week then two updates on this story the next week, switching back and forth. Let me know which you would prefer. There could be a chance that I put up more updates per week, depends on my schedule but that's currently what updates are looking like right now. So! Here we go! I hope you all enjoy this story. This will take place before Season 1, about 6-5 years. I'm not sure if I'll be incorporting season 1 in yet. I know this chapter is kind short but i wanted to get it done before heading to work. Hope you enjoy!

**Warning**: This story involves violence, XXX scenes, Swearing and more. If you are under the age of 18 I recommend you not read it or if you're parents see it don't tell them to report my stories because i'd be upset =P. This story will contain Dom/Sub scenes and have it involved in the main relationship just not heavily. At the beginning of any XXX scene I will make a mark so that if you wish to skip over it you may. But let's be honest you won't ;).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SOA or any of the characters attached to it, although i really wish i could own Happy and tigs, and jax...and chibs...The whole cast really. I only own Corrina and any other new characters that come about.

* * *

><p>"<em>Anarchism stands for the liberation of the human mind from the dominion of religion and liberation of the human body from the coercion of <span>property<span>; liberation from the shackles and restraint of government. It stands for a social order based on the free grouping of individuals_" Emma Goldman

Corrina Hobart had heard the definiton before. Jackson Teller could close his eyes and repeat it randomly because it was his father's favorite definition. Yes Jackson Teller. Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy "Motorcycle enthusiasts" as Clay Morrow put it. The definition represented what the club stood for, what the men in it stood for. What it didn't stand for was Corrina Hobart.

Corrina was dragged into the club, quite literally. Her brother at the age of 21 had willingly been put into prospect position and Corrina? She was his baby sister. 12 years old, just blossoming when her guardian stood infront of her. His blue eyes staring into her own as he tried to coax her from the house.

_"Corrina it's just a club house." She wanted to roll her eyes. 6 years of living with him and she could smell his lies from a mile away. She lived in charming! She was smart, she knew what the Sons of Anarchy were. She wasn't stupid enough to believe they were just motorcycle enthusiasts. "Kyle...It isn't just a motorcycle club." Her tone held a no mercy ring to it. Something she had had to develop after years of living alone with Kyle._

_He groaned, tossing his head back. "Ok That's it." He rushed forward quickly, dropping his shoulder to press into her stomach before his arms wrapped around her, lifting her over his shoulder to settle there. Her scream filled the house, her small body struggling in her brother's grasp as he made his way out of the small one floor house._

_Within 20 minutes, similar screams were heard from the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive. Members and workers stepping out into it to see the small, brown haired beauty giving the newest prospect a run for his money._

_Clay, Opie and Jax all stood watching, grins gracing their lips as Kyle set the girl on her feet and within a second, her small fist connected with his upper cheekbone getting a yelp. A loud boom of cheers sounded, causing Corrina to jump, turning to stumble back into the protective grasp of Kyle despite his hand rubbing his sore cheek._

_"Aye! Atta girl!" A irish man called from the sideline as he rested on a bike. And in unison, the brother and sister blushed bright red at their scruffle being seen and Kyle taking a hit. "Get inside." Kyle demanded, giving her the no-nonsense tone of voice before he grasped her wrist and yanked her towards the club house_.

* * *

><p>Corrina quickly learned that if you had family in the club, you were family. After a year of her brother prospecting, he was signed in and as soon as the ink on his back was dry...Corrina was as well.<p>

She loved rules, law and protection. She didn't understand the need for the men to be outlaws. Sure..some had some unusual tastes as she heard Tig talking about his many late night love fests. She could understand his need to go above the law but guns? Smuggling? It didn't make sense to her and nobody truely cared that it didn't. She was viewed as a different version of an Old Lady. Like Gemma, she was constantly at the club house where Kyle was usually. She knew secrets, she knew the games and she had even helped with a few...chores now and then if they were desperate for bait.

Corrina developed around the men. Her hormones had her switching her crushes from Jackson to Tig to Opie to even the newer prospects that passed by. They teased her, flirted but no one dared to touch her. Clay and Gemma had practically put a ban on her after they saw her give her brother a black eye. They loved her because she was tough, different and like Gemma didn't take anything laying down. Every male in the place had gotten a taste of her anger once if not twice and none of them wanted to return. If she wasn't at the club house than she was usually at Gemma's, eating and relaxing.

But when Corrina hit 18..something had quickly changed. Tacoma came to visit. Happy was his name. He was tall at 6'3, towering over her 5'6 form. He had muscles that were decorated in tattoos. His head shaved and the look in his eyes screamed dangerous. He was one of the biggest outlaws that Corrina had seen and even when he stepped into the club house. Blood glistening on his white shirt and sporting a black eye, she had to grip her chair to keep from flying over to the man she didn't know. No one really knew him except for the Tacoma badge on his cut.

He stayed. Corrina stared. He ignored. She worshipped. The entire club found it amusing. Corrina, their own personal saint. Corrina, who often lectured them that the gun that was found on the floor should be put up or not even be in their possession was crushing on Happy. He wore his gun in his belt. He talked rude, rough. He talked to any girl, other than Gemma, like crap. Hell...He even flicked off David Hale, a new police officer. He was an asshole, a big outlaw and a murderer. He was twisted beyond belief but Corrina could only gaze at him in enjoyment and need.

That was two years ago. Happy became a regular visitor and Corrina's like slowly developed stronger but as did she. Corrina had learned Happy's ways, his needs and likes. She could of written a book on the Tacoma enforcers but instead she took her information and ran with it

* * *

><p>Oh yes...Corrina grinned to herself as the memories ran through her mind. Her blue eyes darting to the club house door as his husky laughter entered it along with his body. Corrina had used her information to her advantage and Happy, David LaBrava, would have no idea what had hit them by the time she was through with him. "Beer girlie." His dark eyes narrowed on her sweet face. Their eyes connected for a minute.<p>

Happy used her infatuation to his advantage. He bossed her around, was rude to her and even mean when she got aggrivating in his eyes which was all too often. The way she nibbled on her nails, the way whenever she was near him she took a deep breath as if to take in his smell. The way she played with her food, almost creating a mud of it before eating it like a child. She was aggrivating. But her infatuation made her take everything he threw at her.

His eyes stayed on her's as a threaten of challenge but she wouldn't know about that. Corrina was protected by every son, she was too innocent for her own good at the age of twenty. Corrina stood up and that was when Happy took in her new clothes. Jeans hugged every inch of her lower body, a tank top that showed off full breasts and grabable curves. And those boots. He swallowed slightly at those little ankle boots. The spikes that ran up the heel of it were a pair he wanted to see high in the air, spread.

"Get it yourself." The entire room froze. Tig's, Chibs', Jax's and even Kyle's jaws dropping in surprise. Corrina never said no to Happy. Hell, she followed him like a puppy cleaning up his used condoms and empty bottles. Happy's eyes flashed for a second, an unknown emotion gazing them before he chuckled. "Get me a beer now." He tried again, making his face rougher than usual to scare her.

"Get it yourself now." Corrina snipped, forcing a bit of sarcasm into her voice. Clay entered the room next along with Gemma. The two stand-in parents watching the small girl as her frame was immediately shadowed by Happy's as he stepped closer. But she didn't back down. The entire club house was focused on the pair. A needle could be heard dropping. "Who do you think you are?" He snapped, anger clear in his words as she defied him. Corrina never said no to him!

"Corrina Hobart. Use my name and a please next time. I'm not your bitch David." She snapped, pointing her thin finger in his face. David. Corrina never called him David! No one did! But he oddly five a tingle in his spine at her words. "Oh sweetheart. You are. So get on your knees and get me a fucking beer" He growled. The expressions of the other members darkened at his words but no one stepped forward. Happy was never so...rude to Corrina but she was never one to push his bottons. Her sweet laughter came next at his words, making his eyebrows twitch with slight surprise. "I'm not your sweetheart David and you can get your own beer you ass." She didn't offer anything else and just whistled as she brushed past him, heading for the door.

The club parted for her, Happy's eyes landing on her swaying rear before he started after it. "Corrina!...Corrina!" He yelled after her, anger still in his voice as he followed her. "What the fuck!" He shouted outside. The club went out from the building, grins all on the face at the aggrivation clear on Happy as they watched Corrina slid into the passenger seat of the Mustang. She waved at the family before leaning over, pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek in the car before they drove from the parking lot.

Happy was steaming, glaring at the bumper of the car as he memorized the plates before he kicked the picnic table. "Fuck this" he growled and walked off, slamming his shoulder angrily into Kyle's, taking his anger out on her brother as he headed for the Hobart had won this round.

_I hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to your reviews!_


	2. National Geographic

Hello All! I got off work last night and after reading your reviews I got a burst of muse and decided to put out another chapter today! Hehe. See what reviews do? ;) I'm glad you are all liking it so far and to ejopp, I do agree with you about the name. I couldn't think of another that would fit Happy but I settled on one about a second ago, Damien Cates. As for if Kyle's betrayal, flight will be added into the story. It will be. Right now we're anywhere from a year or six months before that happens so Kyle is still in the picture. And if you've noticed i've made connections with every character so far on a personal level so kyle's betrayal will have a deeper affect on corrina. Anyways! Here it is and I hope you enjoy! I am definitely trying to make all of the characters seem how they are in the show and hope im doing a good job.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SOA or any of the characters except Corrina and anyone else random that pops up. I would gladly own Happy though...or have him own me ;)

* * *

><p>Hours later, Jackson Teller, Alex "Tig" Trager, and Bobby Munson all sat at the bar. Their eyes staring at the deeply tanned man farther down. His eyes seemed darker, his body large and more threatening. He seemed down right pissed off. But why? That's what they all wanted to know. Corrina wasn't something that Happy had been glad to have around. He used her as doormat and repeatedly wiped his feet off on her like she was nothing. He only complained when she was around but now he was silent. As he would be when contemplating someone's death. Jax only hoped it wasn't Corrina's.<p>

"I'll go over." Tig spoke up suddently, causing the two other men to glance towards him. He shrugged with a soft grin. "Come oon! Atleast If I get a punch out of him i'll have something to prove that I wasn't the pussy afraid to ask." Jax punched his arm while chuckling himself as Tig wandered his way over to Happy's side. He plopped down onto the stool behind him, humming for a moment.

"Go away." Happy growled, taking a quick gulp of his beer before tossing the empty one into the trash bin behind the bar. "Nah. Why you pissed?" Tig questioned, tapping his fingers on the top of the bar. "Fuck off Trager." Happy mumbled louder, moving to stand up but was immediately blocked by the smaller man's body. Happy raised an eyebrow before he raised his hands up, firmly shoving Tig out of the way. "Come on happy! Ganna let one little girl make you a pissed off pussy cat?" Tig's joke sounded laughter from the two men on the end of the bar.

Happy spun around, his arm raised as his hand came slammed forward into Tig's cheek. Tig took the hit, falling back into the stool as he winced as he touched his cheek. "Fuck man." The sound of the opening club house had everyone turning. Corrina stood in the doorway, a boy stood behind her, her age. Her height, her build but his eyes told the story that he thought he was tough as he gripped the girl's waist in a possessive gesture.

Happy's eyes darkened and he felt like baring his teeth before marking the girl as his. He didn't like her, didn't want her but she was his! She followed him for two years and then within two months she was done catering for him? That was bullshit and the soft grin on her lips told him she knew that was well.

"You guys really going to fight? Well...Damien will lose anyways, Tig has bigger balls." Corrina purred, poking a tied vicious dog. Jax stood up, moving towards the four facing opponents. He wrapped his arm immediately around Corrina's neck, tugging her from the boy, a weak boy Happy thought with a sadistic grin as he imagined quite a few ways to murder him.

"Nah. They ain't ganna fight darlin'. Tig just wants his ass whooped." Jax kissed her cheek as he led her to the bar to sit. Happy's eyes remained on the boy in the door, his head tilted in a dangerous curiousity. "Corrina bringin' new croweaters around? I don't like dick." Happy spoke watching as his only opponent's eyes narrowed. "Me either. I only like a certain kind of puss-" "Watch ya mouth." Happy stepped closer, tig following him as both men radiated danger as the boy threatened to disrupt Corrina's innocence with his words. Corrina never let anyone touch. Happy knew no other man had touched that.

"Jason come on. He ain't going to hurt you." Corrina called over to him as she sipped the pepsi Jax gave her. Jason swallowed hard and skirted past the two dangerous men, slipping quickly to the small girl's side. "You scared?" Jax chuckled out his queston. Jason shook his head no even though his stomach was twisting. Jax chuckled harder. "You should be." He earned a round of laughter even a couple soft giggles from Corrina.

"He's ganna come to the party tonight. We're having one right? Now that the Samcro favorite is back." Samcro's favorite, not her's. Happy thought with a grunt. Corrina had never bothered to hide her favoritism over Happy before but now she was. Was this punk idiot boy the issue? Taking his spot. Only he was number one to Corrina, weather he was a dick or not, no body took his spot.

"Of course. Hap's got some fine ass pussy coming for him to night. Ain't that right Killah?" Tig shouted excitedly, clapping his hand onto the larger man's shoulder and recieved a nodd as his eyes stayed trained on the boy beside Corrina. "Hmph.." Corrina visably rolled her eyes before she turned her full attention to the boy beside her. Her fingers raised to stroke his arm as she flirted. Happy watched, his eyes measuring the boy so he could start building his grave for later that night.

* * *

><p>The daylight dimmed and the moon rose under both Happy's and Corrina's eyes. Music was soon filling the parking lot, a versatile mix because everyone had different tastes. Girls in next to nothing outfits danced around, their fingers almost instantly touching a son if they neared them unless their old lady was near. Friends of the sons and the Sons all wandered around but the Sons were watching a very interesting documentary tonight it seemed.<p>

Tig could almost hear the annoying, monotone voice in the back of his head. "And watch as the female dances around the weaker male to entice the stronger. Only one male will leave victorious and alive..." The voice trailed off as he watched with a smirk.

Corrina was in top form tonight. She had Gemma pick out her very special outfit. A pair of second skin jeans and looked like they would need to be cut off. A vest that hugged her curves, showed off her belly button and the top dipped down into her cleavage. And the boots. Happy growled angrily. She knew his obsession with boots. The boots corrupted her outfit more, the black leather and the chains attatched to it.

But what mostly caught his attention was her smile. That pearly white, i'm-so-innocent-and-lusting-after-you smile. His smile. He had seen that smile directed at him for two years! and now she was putting it on for some little kid. This was pure bullshit.

* * *

><p>Corrina was actually having fun at this party. At most she was surrounded by the sons in fear of an outsider taking grasp of her and any party Happy was normally at she was catering to his every need. But tonight she was having fun. She kept a hand at all times on her date for the evening and Jason kept a hand on her. He gave her a sip of beer every few moments and a joke to have her laughing. They danced in the middle of crowd, the music encouraging all sexual grinds before cheers erupted.<p>

Corrina knew those cheers. Cheers like that only sounded when one man got into the ring. Happy. She dropped her hand immediately from her date and started through the crowd, leaving him to follow her as she pushed through and soon found herself staring directly into the gaze of the Tacoma killer. "Who pissed off killah tonight?" Clay's voice rang through with laughter but her eyes stayed locked on his until they shiffted. His eyes lifting slightly above her head, landing on the boy that finally caught up and caught her in his grasp. A sharp grin lifted his lips. "I want the new...boy." She felt the boy behind her immediately get snatched up by fellow sons and tossed into the ring at Happy's feet before she felt Tig's arm wrap around her neck. "Oh sweetheart...Someone poked the killah." He chuckled.

Jason looked pissed scared, his face whiter than usual as Happy circled him like a caged tiger. He was mouthing something to Jason as he circled, the crowd too loud to hear what he was saying before he lunged. Jason went down quickly and Happy ontop of him. Jason's yelps being heard over the crowd as Happy slammed fist after fist into the boy's body. Blood immediately pouring from his nostrils and lip. Only 6 minutes and 8 seconds went by before several men slid into the ring, yanking a growling Happy off of an unconcious Jason. A blood thirsty smile was on Happy's face as he spun around, noticing Corrina making her way quickly towards the club house. He'd be a pussy if he let her skim away.

Happy tugged from his holder's grasps and slid from the ring, his upper body bare and a few drips of blood marking his tattoo covered chest. He ignored everyone as he followed the trail Corrina left through the crowd. His strides long as he raced after the running vixen.

Corrina could feel him stalking her as she moved faster, overly eager to get to her dorm room before he reached him and before she could slam her door shut, his hand stopped it and shoved it open with enough force that had her stumbling back as he slammed the door shut. "Ya think ya cute?" Happy growled out as he stared at her.

"I...No!" She tried to keep the confidence in her voice as he edged towards her. The emotion of tension in the room was strangling as he neared her. "You think you can just ignore me huh? Play me like a fool?" He snapped as he continued to back her into a wall. "You are a fool." She snapped out in a sassy chance to take over the conversation although her words only made his eyes darken as his hands lifted to the wall beside her head, trapping her against it. Both went silent, staring hard at one another, both of their chests rising and falling fast.

"I hate you. You're annoying and a brat. They let you do whatever you want and think it's cute. I don't think it's cute and if they had half a mind you and your stupid ass brother would of been gone a long time ago!" He snarled into her face, watching as her face paled farther and a bit of tears glistened in her eyes. He stepped forward an inch, pressing his hard body clear to her's. "Did you think that one little boy was going to change that? Change the fact that I can take away everything you love? The fact that I am the only thing you love and the only reason you are still around?" His voice softened a little bit but it still held the same cruelty, allowing the first tear to fall as he stared at her.

Corrina flinched as his hand lifted, stroking her cheek gently before he tapped it lightly. "Fuck you." She mumbled softly, her hands shaking as she lifted them and pressed on his chest. "What?" He snarled, pressing her firmer against the wall. "I said fuck you." She yelled this time, using all of her strength to shove him and watching with enjoyment as he stumbled back an inch, giving her just enough time to move around his body but she yelped as he grasped her waist and tossed her onto the bed.

Tears streamed down her face as he climbed onto the bed, pinning her arms down. "Why can't you just love me or let me go?" She cried as he leaned down to kiss across her cheeks. "Because sweetheart I don't love anyone and after two years you should know by now that you'll never be my old lady. You'll never be anything more than a secret croweater but you are mine." He whispered to her as tears marked her pale cheeks.

He was using words that were harsher than anything he ever said before because she had never pushed him so hard to show an emotion. Over the two years Corrina had been around every corner and after a year of watching her, he had really no choice but to touch her, claim her as his because of her love but this visit she pushed it. Even if his brothers didn't know it, even if Clay or Gemma didn't know it or that stupid kid being rushed to the hospital right now, Corrina would always be his even when he was taking another bitch or even possibly tagging another girl with his crow but no one would ever know only them that Happy held her chain tightly in his hand. She's always be his.

He kissed her lips gently before harder. "Be at the cabin tomorrow by noon. I want it clean before I get there. Don't make me wait sweetheart." He purred, using the affectionate term to twist her chain back into place tighter and to soften her tears. He slid off the bed after kissing her again and walked towards the door with more of a confident swagger in his step. "Tomorrow sweetheart." He grinned before leaving the dorm, slamming the door shut.

Corrina kicked her boots off, shoved the overly tight jeans down her body before curling under her sheets. Tears still trickling down her cheeks like usual whenever Happy showed his face. She'd never be free from him because of her own faults. The biggest being her affection, love and need for the most dangerous son to ever step a foot into the Sons Of Anarchy.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so, I know what everyone is thinking because i'm thinking the same. Happy seemed almost abusive and i apologize for anyone who takes offense. Happy and Corrina have secretly been hooking up for around a year now but he's never had to deal with Corrina attempting to push him so hard. Happy is a very dominant male, as tig's animal thoughts said, and even if noone knows it and he won't fully recognize it, Corrina is his and so when she pushed him with Jason, he in a way reclaimed her as his. I was going to include a sex scene in this chapter but i figured it would be too soon, the next chapter MIGHT involve one...possibly two but im not sure. You'll see a different side of Happy in the next chapter like the complete opposite of this happy when he isn't under the stress of the club and in the "cabin"which you will also find out about in the next chapter. You'll see why Corrina hasn't just run completely away from him yet. I hope you all enjoyed and please review! I wanna thank all of you that have reviewed my first chapter. You all give me great muse!<em>


End file.
